1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active vehicle suspension with cornering.
2. Background Information
With active vehicle hydraulic systems, such as active suspension or anti-roll systems, there is a problem of reducing the generation of energy. The amount of time and energy expended in computing must likewise be reduced. The prior art discloses that the lateral acceleration of a vehicle can be calculated from the steering angle and the vehicle velocity so that the pump or the flow valve of an active hydraulic system can be switched accordingly. But with this process, an inclined road surface, ice or the influence of tire size or tire pressure can introduce an error in the lateral acceleration signal. The calculation process also requires a significant amount of time, which reduces the reaction time of the system as a whole.
Alternatively, a lateral acceleration sensor can be used for the lateral acceleration signal. With an uneven or inclined road surface, significant signal errors occur here as well, which can be compensated for by raising the threshold value for activating the pump or changing the switching position of the flow valve element(s), with the consequence that a relatively broad range of lateral acceleration remains excluded from the control operation.